A Ride With A Side of Advice
by kdinthecity
Summary: "The driving forces of The White Lotus are philosophy, beauty, and truth. We value the journey as much as the destination." That's the slogan for the professional car service that drives people around Republic City in their fancy white Lotus Elise fleet. Drivers include Iroh, Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Bumi, and Pakku. Destination is usually the airport and beyond! Modern Day Avatar AU
1. Iroh and Hakoda

***SPOILER ALERT*** This references the new comic, _North and South: Part One,_ so if you haven't read it and don't want to know the "surprise" ending, then skip over to Chapter 2.

* * *

Republic City was newly erected, but Iroh felt like he knew the place like an old friend. People came and went in steady waves, all from different backgrounds and walks of life. As a driver for a professional car service, he'd met a lot of interesting folks along the way. Even though each stranger was new to him, just like the city was new to the world, he always felt a connection as soon as they sat down. Most of his trips were to the airport, and so when each passenger left his vehicle, he felt that much more connected to the world—through their world.

One of those young smart techie types had invented the Lotus app for the phone that would map out his route and show him a picture of his patron. Hell, it would even facilitate payment. The White Lotus was known as one of the more classy car services, their Elise fleet had gained recognition quickly. But what most people didn't know was that with a White Lotus driver, you often got a ride with a side of advice.

Iroh thought wisdom was a lot like tea. It needed to seep long enough for fullness and balance to be achieved. Different varietals and blends would serve to expand one's palate. And it should always be shared among friends. And sometimes even strangers.

On a gray Friday morning, Iroh's phone alerted him to a new pickup. _Hakoda_ , he read, and from the picture he could tell the guy was Water Tribe. This could be interesting. Because of the distance, they rarely had visitors from the Water Tribe. Also, the tribal nations tended to be poorer and less developed, and oftentimes its citizens could not afford the cost of The White Lotus service. This man must be of some importance, Iroh figured.

"Good morning, sir. On your way to the airport?" Iroh always opened with this line even though they both knew the app would tell him the destination.

"Yes, thank you." The man sat in the passenger's seat of the two-seater Elise.

"The name's Iroh. Mind if I ask what your ultimate destination is today?"

"Hakoda. I'm headed home. To the Southern Water Tribe."

"Ah, yes. That is quite a trip. What business brings you to Republic City?" Some of his coworkers would say that Iroh was more nosy than friendly, but he hadn't offended anyone, yet. He'd found that a lot of people really wanted— _craved_ —someone to talk to, or more importantly, someone to listen.

"I was visiting my in-laws. In fact, I think my father-in-law used to drive for you guys. His name is Pakku?"

"Yes, yes, I know Pakku. He's still technically on the payroll, but as I understand it, he's rekindled an old love interest."

"Mmm, yes, that would be Kanna, my late wife's mother."

"Tell me, are they enjoying Republic City? Not too many from the Water Tribe have chosen to move here."

"He is from the North, and she is from the South. It seemed to be a good compromise for them."

"Mmm, compromise is good in relationships. Especially when two people are very different from each other." Iroh then noticed a telling expression on the tribesman's face. "So, there's a new love interest in your life, I take it?"

"Um, yes, actually. How did you know?"

"I meet a lot of people doing this job. And most people are dealing with some aspect of love. It could be a family relation, but most often it's romance. Yours seems to be troubling you, though."

"Well, she is very different from me, I suppose. And I feel very different when I'm around her. I've even done some things I never thought I would do, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. But I also feel… _alive_ again."

"This is a new relationship then. And your first since your wife passed."

"Yes."

"Well, you are not the man you were before. And she is not your wife. So naturally, things will feel different. And just because you've allowed yourself to love again, doesn't mean that you loved your wife any less. Very few people get a second chance at love—at _living_ , as you put it."

"I know Kya would want me to be happy, it's just that…"

"There are other family members you are concerned about?"

"Yes."

"Children perhaps?"

"Yes. Damn. You're good."

"It is always harder for children to see their father love anyone besides their mother."

"They're coming to visit this weekend. So… it'll be their first time to meet her. I'm… nervous. My children mean the world to me, and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"It may take some time. But I'm sure they'll come around. Have your children found someone they love, yet?"

"Yes, they both have found wonderful partners. I couldn't be prouder."

"Their first loves, I take it?"

"Um, yes. I think so? Or their first serious relationships, at least. My son is engaged, and it wouldn't surprise me if my daughter will be before the end of the year. The young man, he has some confidence issues and hasn't proposed, yet, but I know they've talked about marriage."

"That will make it both harder and easier for them to understand your situation."

"Huh?"

"Harder because they are experiencing their first love and cannot imagine loving anyone else, even if they were to lose their lover. Easier because they know what true love is and will recognize it between you and this new person."

"Makes sense. She's just not… like their mother… at all. She's not even from the South. I feel like that's already two strikes against her."

"You'd be surprised by young people these days. I don't know about your children, but the ones I meet in Republic City have more consideration for _who_ people are, not where they're from."

"You-you're right. My children, their significant others aren't even Water Tribe. I didn't even think about that. I guess I thought because I'm the chief…"

"Chief Hakoda? Well, well. It's not everyday that I have the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe sitting in my car."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I'm glad that you didn't know until now, I guess. I appreciate being treated like a normal person. With real feelings. For a change."

"Your title changes nothing about our relationship, sir. You needed a ride to the airport. I gave you one. And we got a chance to talk along the way. So, here's the terminal for the Water Tribe… the ticket line should be short. And if you ever need another ride in Republic City, look me up."

"Thank you, Iroh. For the ride. And conversation. I still feel unsure about everything, but it definitely feels good to talk about it with someone."

"Anytime. The driving forces of the White Lotus are philosophy, beauty, and truth. We value the journey as much as the destination. Good day, sir."


	2. Piandao and Arik

**A/N:** Arik is an original character from my other fics, but this exchange doesn't take place in the same universe or timeline. Arik is older here (age 16) and I don't even get close to him being this age or having these feelings in the Darkness trilogy. Now, Piandao and Fat as partners I did borrow from none other than Emletish and the Stalking series, however if you read about them on Avatar Wiki, the descriptions set the stage quite nicely for their relationship.

* * *

Piandao taught swordfighting at the Republic City martial arts academy. He liked the job well enough, but he found that the academy attracted the same sorts of people and sometimes, quite frankly, those people got on his nerves. Over a game of Pai Sho in a tea shop one day, Jeong Jeong had convinced him to take the side job as a White Lotus driver. The perks weren't bad, he had to admit, _the car_ specifically. Meeting all kinds of new and interesting people had made it worth it, too.

"Arik" didn't have a picture uploaded to his profile, but most teenagers didn't for security purposes. The address set for pickup was modest, not the typical neighborhood for most of their clientele. Oftentimes kids would arrange rides for their parents who didn't want to deal with the technology, so it surprised Piandao when a boy who looked to be about fifteen got in the car.

"Headed to the airport?" Piandao asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you Arik?"

"Yes, sir."

Piandao glanced briefly at the credit card information on the account just to be sure. The address was in the Fire Nation.

"Going to the Fire Nation, then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?"

"Aren't you a little nosy to be a taxi driver?"

"This isn't a taxi service. But if you want, I can call you one." The White Lotus took great pride in the subtle distinctions.

"N-n-no, sorry. They only have taxis in the Fire Nation."

"Is that where you're from?" Piandao thought the boy looked _a little_ Fire Nation, in the eyes, at least.

"No, I was born in Republic City."

"Oh, interesting. Not many can make that claim since it's such a transient place."

"My parents, too. And they don't care… if I travel alone." Arik crossed his arms across his chest and looked out the window.

Piandao was almost certain the boy meant to simply say that his parents didn't care. "So, what are you doing in the Fire Nation?"

"I live there now. I moved there when I was 11."

"I used to live there. I taught swordfighting to the nobles' kids in the Caldera and near the palace. Miserable little brats."

"So… you know Fire Lord Zuko, then?"

"Of course. I taught him when he was a child."

"He's really good with the swords."

"How do you know him?"

"I… it's sort of a long story, but I live near the palace, too. I guess he's my friend? I don't know, but he helped me get firebending lessons… and get away from… well, nevermind."

"Things weren't going so well at home?" Piandao knew things had to be pretty unstable if anyone would seek a new _home life_ among the Fire Nation royal family.

"My parents are… well-meaning, I guess. They just don't understand me."

Piandao thought this was a typical teenager song-and-dance. He'd seen it often among his students, especially the ones who were only taking lessons because their parents forced them to or because they felt obligated.

"It's hard for parents sometimes. But I assure you, they were teenagers once. We all go through that transition from childhood to adulthood, and it can be a very confusing time. I'm sure your parents love you and want what's best for you."

"I know they love me. But they can't know what it's like. To be this… different. I've always felt different. From them. From everyone else."

Piandao quickly surveyed the boy's dark skin before setting his eyes back on the road. "So, you're a firebender and…"

"Earth Kingdom. So I never know if I'm supposed to be both at the same time or one or the other."

"Does being in the Fire Nation make you feel more at home?"

"Well, the kids at the academy make sure I don't feel welcome at all. But being with Fire Lord Zuko makes me feel… accepted. And being with Rozin…" Arik blushed.

"Ah. Sometimes home is not about the place. It's about the people. So, you found this _friend_ , Rozin, and she makes you feel at home."

"Not she. _He._ "

Piandao often wondered about how the White Lotus app matched up driver and rider, if fate was somehow involved. He smiled as he thought about his partner, Fat, finishing up a day's work as chef at a prestigious new restaurant in town. Soon they would be home, dining together. He also wondered if he could remember what it was like to be a teenager, when all these feelings were so new.

"Have your parents met Rozin?" Piandao had been abandoned by his parents for not being a firebender, but he imagined they would not approve of this, either. Things had certainly been difficult for him growing up in an all-boys orphanage and then serving in the Fire Nation army.

"No way. They'd never understand." Arik scowled.

"What about Fire Lord Zuko?"

"He knows Rozin, yes."

"But you haven't—"

"I haven't told _anyone._ I don't even know why I'm telling you!"

"Perhaps you are telling me because I can relate."

"So, are you… _gay_?"

"Don't say it like it's a disease. Is that what scares you? That you've caught some sort of affliction? And if you tell someone, they'll say you're sick and need to be cured?"

"N-n-no. I know how I feel about Rozin. I just don't…"

"Wait, have you told Rozin how you feel about him?"

"No. I mean, I think he feels the same way, but…"

"Aw, shit, kid. That's the first conversation you need to have."

"I know. But what if he doesn't? I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"Well, if you _think_ he feels the same way, then surely he's giving you some signals, right? This part is important no matter what orientation you are. If your love interest seems _interested,_ then go for it. If not, then you have to respect the boundary of friendship and leave it at that. It could develop into more later, but if you truly value the friendship—"

"We kissed."

"Oh. Well, I'd say that's a sign, then."

"Yeah, but I don't know if he _likes me_ , likes me. Like if we should have a relationship… or whatever."

"So you want to know if it's just a boy you like kissing or a friendship that you would like to develop into something more. How long have you known Rozin?"

"Five years."

"That's a… while. Do you know when you started having romantic feelings for him?" Piandao remembered not knowing and then knowing. The _when_ was always unclear.

"It just sorta happened, I guess. Maybe over the past year? I dunno. He understands me. I can tell him anything. He makes me laugh. And when he laughs, he gets this little crease in between his eyebrows, it's…" Arik trailed off and sighed.

Piandao didn't envy Arik and all the confusion of one's teenage years. Yet at the same time, he'd talked to adults on such rides with much less of an idea about love.

"I think you've answered your own question," Piandao said after some moments of thoughtful silence.

"So, we become a couple. Then what?"

Piandao knew what Arik was getting at. Should they keep their relationship a secret? Times were changing and people were becoming more accepting, but not as quickly as he had hoped. Even in the more diverse and progressive Republic City, he and Fat experienced some discrimination from time to time. And they had been together for years. Many young couples didn't make it when they had to be so secretive. Support would be important at this stage— _and_ age.

"Well, the kids at the academy would be brutal, but I think you already know that. And you should probably tell your parents someday, but maybe not yet. You need some support, though. I'd start by telling Fire Lord Zuko. You already said he makes you feel accepted. Plus he's had experience with managing parents' unrealistic expectations. And if things don't go well with your parents, then… he'd understand that, too."

"Yeah, we've talked about that before."

"Then, by extension, I'm sure Fire Lady Katara would be supportive as well."

"Yeah, she's great."

"Perhaps Rozin has friends or family members who would also be supportive?"

"Rozin's sister is pretty cool."

"And you have my support. Any time you're in Republic City, and you need someone to talk to about this… or anything, really, I'm willing. I'm sure Fat would be glad to help as well."

"Fat? Who's Fat?"

"My husband."

"You guys got married?"

"Yes, you can do that in Republic City. That's why we moved here. OK, Arik, this is your stop. Remember, the driving forces of the White Lotus are philosophy, beauty, and truth. We value the journey as much as the destination."

"Thanks, s-s-sir."

"The name's Piandao."


	3. Pakku and Zuko

**A/N:** Since the Lotus is a British car, the driver is on the right side. Mainly because I need that set-up for this next scene.

* * *

Pakku was a retired professor, and in a word, he was _tired_. Reconnecting with the love of his youth had helped, but there were days when he struggled to find purpose. His friends, Iroh and Bumi, encouraged him to find a hobby, and he'd dabbled in gardening and yoga, but he needed to _teach_. The instructor in him just couldn't let that go. Then when Iroh started talking about all the conversations he had with clients as a driver with The White Lotus, Pakku's interest was piqued. He drove with them for a while, took off some time for his wedding and honeymoon, and then it wasn't long before he slipped behind the wheel of the sleek Elise again.

On his first day back, a frantic father-to-be plopped down in the passenger seat next to him.

"The airport, I presume?"

"Yes, yes. I would ask you to get there as fast as you can, but it won't change how fast my flight can make it home, so…"

Pakku could tell the man was Fire Nation, but thought there was something awfully familiar about him. The account didn't have a name on it. The service had been ordered by an agency, of sorts.

"In a hurry?" Pakku knew this wouldn't be a problem. The Elise was built for speed.

"Um, yeah." The man sighed, visibly trying to relax while at the same time tensing back up again. "My wife just went into labor."

"First baby?"

"Yeah."

"A most unfortunate time to be away from home."

"I wasn't going to come. She insisted she would be OK. The baby is not due until next week. She's a doctor, so I guess she thinks she knows these things."

"Heh. Well, women _do_ know those things. But babies tend to have schedules of their own."

"We just… we made a birthing plan and everything. I'm supposed to be there to help with the massage. I just don't want her to be in too much pain."

"Babies don't stick to plans, either."

The man made a noise of frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Pakku thought he saw discoloration on the other side of the man's face, but he couldn't be sure without taking his eyes off the road. What was it? A scar, perhaps?

"I missed my daughter's birth," Pakku said after some time. Iroh had advised never to disclose too much about oneself. Listen. Offer wisdom and advice. But don't make the conversation about you. It should always be about them. Pakku thought this made perfect sense, but he also sensed this young man might need something to take his mind off his own situation.

"Agni, I don't want to miss it."

"Well, I hope you make it on time. But you'll be there for her life, and that's what really matters."

"How did you know we're having a girl?"

"Oh. I didn't. Sorry, I was just thinking about…"

"What happened?"

"She left me. I didn't even know she was pregnant until some time later. My daughter died before I got a chance to meet her."

"She died at birth? Oh dear Agni…" The man started breathing heavily.

Pakku quickly realized his mistake. He should have taken Iroh's advice. "No, no. She died later… as an adult. I didn't even know I had a daughter until I met my granddaughter. So, that's why I say it's important you be there for her throughout her life. It might devastate you to miss the birth, but I can tell you love and support your family. Birth is just the beginning of the long, hard, amazing, and beautiful process of parenting."

"But I don't want to start off on the wrong foot. I'm so afraid of fucking it up anyway."

"You will fuck up, son. But you won't fuck _it_ up. You have a birth plan for spirits' sake. The rest will fall into place."

"But I thought you said babies don't stick to plans."

"I did, didn't I? And they don't. Just be there, son. That's what kids want. They don't want fancy toys or tons of scheduled activities. They just want their parents to be there for them."

"Aw, fuck. I'm trying to _get_ there, so I can _be_ there."

Pakku decided he was really bad at this advice thing. Next time, he would just turn on the radio when someone got in the car.

"You're missing the point! Look, I don't speak from experience because I wasn't able to be there for my daughter. My tribe, my family, and my own pride drove away the love of my life, and if I could do it all over again, I would have done whatever it took to hold on to her, to show her how much I loved her. I was lucky to be able to reconnect with her later in life, but only after our daughter was already gone. So, perhaps that is the best thing you can give your child, an example of true love through the relationship you have with your wife"

The young man didn't speak for a while. Pakku was about to reach for the radio knob when he finally did.

"I can do that. I may not know how to be a father, but I love my wife. I used to worry about my nation, my family, and hell, even myself being obstacles in our relationship, but we've overcome that. And…we work well together. So, if I miss the birth, I bet Katara will just hand me the baby and then roll over and get some much-needed sleep. Maybe that's better anyway. I'm honestly a little scared of all the screaming—"

"Wait, did you say Katara?"

"Yeah, why?" The young man turned to face Pakku, and now the scar was in full view.

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Do I… know you?"

"We met… a long time ago. During the war."

"Master Pakku?"

Pakku then regretted even more what he had said. He never told Katara that she was his granddaughter. Maybe driving for The White Lotus again had been a bad idea. He could almost _see_ the dots connecting inside the young Fire Lord's mind.

"But you're married to Katara's grandmother. So does that mean—"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Does Katara know? She's never said anything about it."

"She doesn't. I always thought it should be Kanna's place to tell her. Katara and I didn't exactly start off on the right foot, and we're OK now. Maybe it's best not to complicate things."

"Well, if it means anything to you, Katara talks about the example of a loving relationship she sees in you and Gran Gran, err, sorry, Ka-Kanna? Anyway, so even if your daughter never got to see it, your granddaughter does."

"That… does mean something. I appreciate you saying that."

"She calls you Granpakku sometimes, too, so she thinks of you in that way, even if she doesn't know the truth. So, I don't think it matters if she knows or not. A few people who have been family to me lately haven't been blood related at all, so…"

Pakku wondered if Iroh ever got a return side of advice or if he was always the one dishing it out. This had been a most unexpected experience to say the least.

"Here's the airport, son. Now… go! I hope you make it in time."

"Thanks, Master Pakku. For the ride. And the talk. I really do feel better!"

After Fire Lord Zuko had shut the door, Pakku remembered he was supposed to say something at the end of every ride. Through tear-brimmed eyes, he said it to no one in particular, "The driving forces of the White Lotus are philosophy, beauty, and truth. We value the journey as much as the destination."


	4. Bumi and Poppy

Bumi was just in it for the car. His tendency toward reckless driving would likely get him fired if he worked for any other company, but since he happened to be the co-founder of The White Lotus, he was in the clear. His business partner, Iroh, did scold about how often their insurance rates went up on Bumi's account, though. Nonetheless, he made it a point to know all the short-cuts and speed traps in Republic City. Plus, he'd been involved in politics for years, so he practically knew everyone. He would never leverage his connections in a manipulative way, not intentionally, at least. He would usually leave people in a state of confusion saying, "Wait, did that just happen?"

As far as his clients went, some loved the thrill of the ride, others didn't. He had a three-star Yelp rating formulated by an equal number of ones and fives, everything from "the best driver ever" to "you'll be lucky to make it to your destination alive."

But Bumi did not care about politics or Yelp reviews. He cared about one thing and one thing only. _Speed._

His mechanic, Teo, had helped with various modifications to the Elise. After the port and polish job, Bumi took it in for an upgrade to the air intake and engine cooling systems. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do next. He knew he needed to do something with the exhaust system and then maybe the clutch. It seemed like the possibilities were endless. He didn't just keep going back to see Teo because the man was passionate and innovative. Teo was inspirational, too. He was paraplegic, but he _never_ let his disability get in the way of doing what he loved. He even pursued his dream by modifying a race car with hand controls and joining the motorsport scene. Teo didn't always win, in fact, more often than not, he lost the races he entered. But he told Bumi that he wasn't in it for the fame or glory, only the thrill of the ride.

"Because with power and performance at my fingertips and the wide open track in front of me, nobody can stop me, man. Nothing can slow me down."

Bumi thought Teo's words could be his motto for life. Either that or simply, live for speed. Bumi liked to keep things simple.

* * *

It was raining the day Bumi picked up Poppy Beifong for a ride to the airport. Because he knew everyone and everything, he knew she must have been visiting her daughter, Toph, and was returning to her home in Gaoling.

"Harrrrrrrumph." The woman slumped down in the seat beside him. She shook out her umbrella on the floorboard. Bumi winced at this. He had just had the interior cleaned and polished.

"What comes down but never goes up? he chirped.

No answer. Poppy just scowled out the window at the beads of water forming on the glass.

"Raindrops!" Bumi laughed. He liked riddles. They helped keep the mind sharp. "OK, how about this one? "What goes up when the rain comes down?"

"Crazy old man," Poppy mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer... it's an umbrella! Haha!" Bumi swerved the car suddenly to go around a slower moving vehicle. Poppy gasped.

"Well, _you're_ wrong," she said smugly. "Because raindrops do go back up eventually... with evaporation."

"Ohhhh... you're right. I better stop using that one." Bumi took his hands off the wheel to simultaneously scratch his head and beard. Poppy gasped again as the car drifted into the other lane. "Well, it just goes to show you can always learn something new. And everyone has something to share."

"Harrrrrrrumph." Poppy folded her arms across her chest.

"OK, something is the matter. I can tell."

"It's none of your business."

"Here's another one. If I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it. What is it?"

"Enough with the riddles, already. What's your deal, anyway?"

"Shhhh. It's a secret."

"Harrrrrrrumph."

"No, really. That's the answer. A secret. Geddit? Now what's _your_ deal?"

Poppy let out a long and dramatic sigh. " _Fine._ It's my daughter. She's being... impossible!"

"Ohhhh. I know some riddles that are supposed to be impossible. But once you know the answer, you realize that nothing's _really_ impossible. It might just take a while to figure out. Or you have to think about it in a different way, that's all."

"Well, I just wish she'd figure out her life and get on with it."

"Ohhhh, I see. Figure it out for herself? Or come to see things your way?"

"Well, she can't _see_ at all! She's blind! And she thinks she can just do whatever she wants!"

"Is she hurting herself?"

"No."

"Is she hurting others?"

"No, of course, not."

"Then let her do what she wants. Even if you don't think it's the best for her right now, she has to figure it out on her own."

"But she _can't_ do things on her own. Because of her disability. This city is so big... and dangerous... I just want her to come home where she'll be safe and protected."

"Ohhhh, right. I forgot to ask another important question, then. Is anyone hurting her?"

"No, she's staying with friends. They're fine, I guess. She seems happy, I just—"

Bumi slammed on the brakes just in time to stop at a red light. It was one of the intersections with a camera that mailed you a traffic ticket. Iroh had been particularly displeased when Bumi received his tenth one of those.

"What is your problem?" Poppy shrieked as she placed her hands out in front of her in anticipation of the forward jolt.

"You are my problem, ma'am," he said, his tone almost joking.

"Excuse me? Well, no one mentioned _rude_ in your Yelp reviews, but I may just have to—"

"I have this friend. He's my car mechanic actually. And he's in a wheelchair. Best damn mechanic in the city. Wheels around that shop in nothing flat. He helped invent the electric car. He's working on a solar-powered car right now. And he talks about cars that will drive themselves someday."

"He sounds... remarkable. But I don't live in Republic City, so I don't need a referral to—"

"I'm not finished. He also drives cars. Races them, in fact. His legs are useless, but instead of seeing that as an obstacle, a weakness, he fixed up his car so he could drive it with his hands. He's resourceful. He's determined. And... he's happy."

"Umm, OK."

"Toph Beifong... isn't she the girl who invented..."

"Metalbending, yes."

"Damn. Talk about resourceful. And determined."

Poppy sighed. "And... happy."

"And where can happiness always be found?" Bumi smiled widely.

"I... don't know. I thought she'd be happy at home, but..."

"In the dictionary!"

"Ugh! You impossible man! Well, she might be having fun now, but flitting about from job to job will get old sooner or later. Her friends will settle down, and she'll be washed up and out of work."

"Does Toph need a job?" Bumi took a quick turn into the airport terminal, causing Poppy's shoulder to squish against the door.

She shot a sideways glare at him. "Well, she can't drive, if that's what you're asking. But by the way _you_ drive, I'd swear you were blind, too!"

"No, no. All us Lotus drivers are old dudes. But I wonder if Teo could use some help. I bet metalbending would come in handy in mod work!"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Who's Teo? You know what? Nevermind. Thanks for the ride."

"Sure. The driving forces of the White Lotus are... speed. Just speed."

Poppy rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

Later, when she went to post her Yelp review, she saw that someone else had written, "Once you get past all the cryptic riddles, this guy is actually pretty nice. And some of the stuff he said really got me thinking. Maybe if he hadn't given me a ride today, I would have never reconciled with my daughter."

Poppy admitted that Bumi had given her cause to think about some things, too.


	5. Piandao and Sokka

**A/N:** So, I struggle with wrapping my mind around the whole modern AU thing. I think the best way for a reader to approach this fic is as a series of one-shots not necessarily occurring in sequence or related to each other. The setting will always be Republic City, and the universe will be the same-ish, like with a reference to war and certain political leaders, etc. For example, Hakoda talks about his grown children dating people in chapter one, but Katara is giving birth in chapter three, and then Sokka is a recent college grad in this chapter. And I think Hakoda went from Chief to CEO, which is still a "chief" of sorts. Just roll with it, OK?

* * *

Piandao was in a bad mood. Some days he wasn't sure if he could teach swordfighting at the academy anymore, and this day was no exception. And such days were becoming more typical than not. His students lacked passion. Their parents just saw the activity as a way to pass the time and keep their kids busy. Nobody seemed to appreciate the art anymore. It had been a while since he'd had a truly dedicated student, and he longed to teach someone who actually cared.

When he saw Sokka's name come up on the White Lotus app, he felt certain, yet again, that fate was involved.

"Master Piandao! It's so good to see you!" Blue eyes brightened when the young man settled into the passenger seat of the Lotus Elise.

"You, too, Sokka. It's been ages." He gave his former apprentice a modified bow like the one they would do at the end of their lessons. If they hadn't been inside a car, he'd likely embrace him instead. Sokka was one of his best—and most memorable—students.

"I didn't know you were driving for the White Lotus. Wow, you must meet all kinds of interesting people! What's a typical day like for you?"

"Well, I only drive for them part-time so that I can have flexible hours to teach at the academy. So, I guess a typical day starts at home with Fat. Then a few hours of sword fighting lessons. Then a few hours driving. Then back home again. What about you? Are you still in school?"

"No, I just graduated. I'm about to start a new job, actually. With my own office and everything! With four walls… in a building… and a title…you know, the real deal!"

"Wow, Sokka, that's great. Is that why you're headed to the mall today? To get some new clothes for work?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, the app tells me where you're going. And you can't wear _that_ to work." Piandao cast a quick sideways glance at Sokka's worn Ba Sing Se University t-shirt and holey jeans.

"Are you _sure_ I can't? I've always thought this shirt brought out the blue in my eyes…" He tilted his head to bat his eyelashes at the swordmaster.

Piandao simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Anyhoo, suggestions on where to shop? I've never had an office job before…"

Piandao did happen to know a few things about men's fashion. "Well, it depends. If you're on a budget, then you might want to try Old Navy or H&M."

"Old Navy is Fire Nation style, right?"

"Right."

"And what does H&M stand for?"

"The designers' names, umm, Hahn and Maliq, I think."

"Ah, yes, Northern Water Tribe."

"Okay, so if the style or designer matters more to you, then you might want to try a smaller boutique store like Dock & Xu or Ash Banana Republic."

"Oh, the style doesn't matter that much. I just like collecting random facts… and going shopping!"

"Well, then you can find a variety of things in the bigger department stores like Michi's or Sneers & Smellerbee."

"I think it's just Sneers now. The business partners split up. I read an article in the _United Daily News_."

"Oh. I didn't know that. You _do_ keep up with all the facts. So… what kind of business are you going into?"

"Engineering. Sort of. I'm the plan guy."

"That sounds about right. You have always been very adaptable and innovative."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too excited, though." Piandao briefly wondered how the conversation had gone from talking about offices with four walls and fancy clothing designers to a complete shift in tone.

"I am. It's just—"

"Starting a new job can be very intimidating. It's a big life change, and it's completely normal to be nervous. And you might feel out of sorts for a while, but you will settle in your new position eventually. Remember, just hold your ground, keep a proper stance, and you'll be facing things head on in no time."

"Thanks for your support, as always, Master Piandao. I know I can do the job, I'm just not sure if I should be…"

Piandao could tell something was troubling the young man, but he didn't feel the need to prod. His years of sword mastery had taught him that sometimes it was better to wait.

Eventually, Sokka spoke again. "It's funny how a typical day used to be just getting up and doing whatever you wanted. Sure, there was school, but afterward you could just go hang out at a friend's house or whatever. And adults just took care of everything."

"Growing up is a double edged sword. Your independence comes with both freedom and responsibility."

"Yeah, but how free can you really be? When there are certain expectations…"

"Ohhh, I see. This may not be the career path your parents would have chosen for you?" Piandao strained to remember what he could about Sokka's family. He thought maybe it was a grandmother who dropped him off for lessons. His father was away fighting in the war. And there was no mention of his mother.

"It's my dad. And the family business."

"Ohhh. Yes, that complicates things."

"I used to shadow him at work when I was a kid… before he went to war. He is so good at what he does. When he came back from fighting, and before I went to college, I tried working there, but it just wasn't my thing."

"So, does he disapprove of this new job then?"

"No. He says he's proud of me."

"Then he probably is. Is there any reason you can think of that he wouldn't be?"

"Because it's not the family business! And I'm not like my dad—he's such a good leader. He's so confident and inspiring. Even if I wanted to follow in his footsteps, I don't know if I'm worthy—"

"Sokka, do you remember what I said the first day you came to train with me?"

"That I messed up in a special way?"

"Well, I _did_ say that. But also that I wasn't impressed by your skills. It was your heart, creativity, and versatility that made you a good swordsman—and a good man."

"I remember."

"Those qualities apply no matter what you do, Sokka. It is your character. If you end up taking over the family business, then you won't do things like your father did. You'll do them your way. But you will still do them well."

"Right. And if I don't take over the family business…"

"Then you will flourish in this new job or wherever your career path takes you. And your father will be proud of you not only because of who you've become, but solely because of who you are—his son."

Even though Piandao had never met Sokka's father, he felt certain he'd nailed this one. Piandao grew up without a father and knew the depth of insecurity and self-doubt. Sokka wasn't like that. He just needed a little nudge in the right direction.

"You're right. Dad has never pressured me one way or the other. He's always encouraged me to stay true to myself. I guess maybe I was afraid of losing myself. Or maybe I needed to find myself. Or maybe I was too busy being somebody else's self that I couldn't be myself, and then I lost myself, and now that I've found myself, I can truly be myself, or—"

"Sokka."

"Yeah?"

"You are still young, and this is your first job. Cut it out with all the self-talk."

"Hehe, okay. SELFIE!"

Piandao nearly swerved into the next lane as Sokka suddenly leaned over to snap a picture of them together. He opened his mouth to scold, but the young man had already pocketed his phone and moved on to the next topic of conversation.

"So, who was the craziest person you ever picked up?"

Piandao pulled into the mall parking lot. "That will have to be a conversation for another time. Hope your shopping trip is successful… for your sake and your employer's. Remember, the driving forces of the White Lotus are philosophy, beauty, and truth. We value the journey as much as the destination."

"Yeah, yeah, all you old guys say that same line," Sokka said as he stepped out of the car. But then he leaned over and poked his head in the window. "But Master Piandao, you're not like the other guys. And thanks for not treating me like just some other kid."

"Sokka, you're not just some kid. You're the best student I ever had, and I'd be lucky if any other student who crosses my path has half the spirit that you do."

Sokka then returned the bow that Piandao had initiated earlier. Shortly after he disappeared through the mall doors and just before Piandao put the Elise back into gear to drive away, he received an alert on his phone. It was their photo that Sokka had taken along with a text, "Thanks for the ride… and the advice."

* * *

 **A/N:** For the Pro-Bending Circuit competition, Toza's Gym  
Equipment: Nets, Level Three (A Slice of Life)  
Locations: Mall, Office, School, Friend's House  
Word Count: 1,512

The inspiration for this chapter came from _The Day of Black Sun: Episode One_ where Sokka botches his speech about the invasion plan, and Hakoda steps in to properly motivate everyone. And later when Aang reminds Sokka that his moment of truth won't be about public speaking, but what he does on the battlefield...


End file.
